1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for an engine of a watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal watercraft have become very popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is quite sporting in nature and carries one or more riders. A hull of the personal watercraft commonly defines a rider's area above an engine compartment. An internal combustion engine powers a jet propulsion unit that propels the watercraft by discharging water rearward. The engine lies within the engine compartment in front of a tunnel, which is formed on an underside of the hull. The jet propulsion unit is placed within the tunnel and includes an impeller that is driven by the engine.
A deflector or steering nozzle is mounted on a rear end of the jet propulsion unit for steering the watercraft. A steering mast with a handlebar is linked with the deflector through a linkage. The steering mast extends upwardly in front of the rider's area. The rider remotely steers the watercraft using the handlebar.
The engine typically includes at least one throttle valve disposed in an air intake passage of the engine. The throttle valve regulates the amount of air supplied to the engine. Typically, as the amount of air increases, the engine output also increases. A throttle lever or control is attached to the handlebar and is linked with the throttle valve(s) usually through a throttle linkage and cable. The rider thus can control the throttle valve remotely by operating the throttle lever on the handlebar. In this manner, engine speed is typically controlled.